


Sunshine

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Character Study, Fanvids, Fun, Gen, Team Bonding, Wacky Adventures in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: Hunk was NOT prepared for these space shenanigans!





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from season 1 & 2\. Spoilers for season 2.

**Song:**  Calypso

**Artist:**  Spiderbait

**Length:**  1:48

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  36MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/6X5xRaFCCoo)

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?d7jwosa5oo2ittt)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/159971194856/title-sunshine-song-calypso-artist-spiderbait)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?d7jwosa5oo2ittt
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/159971194856/title-sunshine-song-calypso-artist-spiderbait
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/6X5xRaFCCoo
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
